Vehicle collisions often occur at intersections. Collision mitigation between a host vehicle and a target may be difficult and expensive to implement. For example, determining a threat assessment for the target may require data from a plurality of sensors. Furthermore, performing the threat assessment for several targets can be costly, especially when certain targets may have a lower risk of a collision.